Pain
by Fangirl Jessums
Summary: Cordy makes the DJ play a song...PG for one bad word lol...R&R! =D


Pain  
  
A/N- I just got the idea for this story, but it's set back somewhere between " Lover's Walk" and "The Wish" I don't know lol. The 'It's Ashley of Dream' thing doesn't fit but the other words do...and YEAH! I know Dream wasn't out back then but o well, they were in this story world lol I'm also thinking of writing some different ones so please R&R, you guys help us write the stories! And I don't own anything except this story lol. Song belongs to Dream, Characters belong to Joss...(If they were mine do you think their lives would suck so bad? lol). Cordy's a little upset, which explains her mean-ness lol I usually don't portray her as Ms. Mean lol.  
  
  
Cordelia walked into the Bronze. There he was, sitting with Willow. Of course. She looked around and saw Oz sitting at a table with the Dingoes, obviously seeing the two. How can you not? She thought. She walked up to the DJ who was playing and requested a song and told him to say something also. After the song that was playing finished, the DJ spoke.  
"This is goin' out to a Xander Harris, from...uh, Anonymous."  
Xander looked up. He looked at Willow, who shrugged.  
  
_Play the Record.  
_   
_All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain   
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain   
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain   
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain   
  
_Xander mumbled. "I cannot believe she's doing this..."  
_  
Boy I thought that we'd last forever, I could see it in your eyes   
Threw my hand and lead me blindly, to believe in all your lies   
But now the truth is in the open, and it's all on you (all on you, all on you)   
You leave me so heartbroken, can't you see that you're killing me   
  
_Cordelia looked at him and watched as he flipped out over a little song. What's the matter, Xand? Can you go public with Willow but not how you got her?   
  
_All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy (crazy over you) pain, pain   
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy (crazy...) pain, pain   
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy (baby you drive me crazy) pain, pain   
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain   
_  
Willow looked up at Oz. All of a sudden memories came to her. Happiness. I've had happiness with Xander...friend happiness...wait... She stood up. "Xander...We can't be together. It's not right..." She walked over to Oz and asked him to talk with her alone. The two went to an empty table, where they proceeded to talk.  
  
_You know I wish that you wouldn't lie to me   
But some wishes don't come true (don't come true)   
Time to put the past behind, say goodbye and start anew   
Move on, be gone, it's over... uh   
Now you're all alone (baby)   
And I know that you wished that you were here with me... _  
  
Cordelia looked at him and scoffed. Hmmm maybe I'll play 'Life's a Bitch' next time...  
_   
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain   
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy (going, going out my mind) pain, pain   
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy (you bring me so much pain) pain, pain   
All you do is bring me pain (I can't bare to be with you no more) pain, pain   
  
_Xander walked up to Cordelia. "Cordelia...forgive me...please?"  
"Shh. This is the best part." She watched his face as he listened.  
  
_Sup with you, you know it's not fair   
You pay me no attention, when I'm standing right there _  
  
Xander's mouth opened a little. Buffy...Willow...he finally understood why she picked this song...well in another way. This song related to them almost perfectly.  
_  
But it's all good, and it's all right   
You're gonna regret this for the rest of your life   
Cause I'm going on tour, I'm about to blow up   
When you see me on TV, and know you messed up   
So remember this song and remember my name   
It's Ashley of Dream, and I changed the game   
_  
He stood silently and watched her slide off the bar stool.  
_   
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain   
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain   
  
All you do is bring me pain   
(Said to give you my heart and you broke it babe)   
Boy you crazy, pain, pain   
(Because of you I'm going crazy)   
All you do is bring me pain   
(I just can't take it no more)   
Boy you crazy, pain, pain   
(Turn around, walk out the door)   
  
Uh..., uh, uh (pain, pain)   
Uh..., uh, uh (pain, pain)   
Uh..., uh, uh (pain, pain)   
Uh..., uh, uh (boy you crazy...)   
_  
_Said to give you my heart and you broke it babe   
Because of you I'm going crazy (pain, pain)   
I just can't take it no more   
Turn around, walk out the door (pain, pain) _  
_  
_She turned as the words were spoken, looking into his eyes. Then she turned, walking slowly towards the exit and out.  
_  
Said to give you my heart and you broke it babe   
Because of you I'm going crazy (pain, pain)   
I just can't take it no more   
Turn around, walk out the door (pain, pain)   
  
Said to give you my heart and you broke it babe...  
_  



End file.
